Veneno
by Shashira
Summary: CAPÍTULO 8:Sirius con Sabrina en un piso, mojados, los dos solos... ¿Y Orgullo?
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, éste fic se lo dedico única y exclusivamente a mi Yussi, porque sé que le encanta éste personaje y, bueno, quería darle una sorpresa. Para ti primita, con todo mi cariño "peke".  
  
Antes que se me olvide. Los personajes que aparecen no son míos, sino que de Rowling.  
  
Espero que os guste y te guste Yussi. Sin más, aquí tenéis mi minific. Si queréis hablar conmigo, escribirme a mi email. Besos¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Veneno  
  
Cuando era niña, adoraba estar a oscuras en mi cuarto. Mi ventana daba a las colinas del pueblo, y desde allí podía ver a los animales nocturnos saliendo de sus escondites. Me gustaba esa tranquilidad, como si todo a mi alrededor se parara, ni aire, ni tiempo, ni espacio. Ahora la noche es mi condena.  
  
Te miro y siento que se derrumba el mundo. Tumbado en el sofá la esperas, tu semblante cada vez más triste y serio. Y tus ojos, esos ojos de los que me enamoré nada más verlos, esos ojos que cada día que pasa veo en ellos mi vida. Porque eso es lo que significas para mí. Mi vida.  
  
Sonríes mientras me acaricias el rostro.  
  
- No olvides que te quiero - dices en un susurro.  
  
- Nunca lo hago - respondo con un nudo en el estómago.  
¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué nosotros?.  
  
Me besas. A veces me pregunto cómo puedes hacer que cada beso tuyo sea distinto y cada caricia sea una nueva tatuada en mi cuerpo.  
  
Te levantas, con ese aspecto cansado y con esos ojos tristes me miras por última vez. Odio que te vayas de mi lado. Odio la noche y me odio a mí misma por no poder hacer nada y evitarlo.  
  
Te agarro de la túnica y con ojos suplicantes te pido que no te vayas. Suavemente me coges de la mano y la enlazas con la tuya.  
  
Sé lo que significa ese gesto entre nosotros. Lo inventaste hace años, cuando estábamos en el porche de casa. Sentados en el balancín de mimbre, desnudos entre las mantas y con el sudor resbalando por nuestras espaldas. Cogiste mi mano y la enlazaste como ahora.  
  
- Cuando yo no esté, cuando no me tengas junto a ti. Piensa  
que estoy impreso en tu piel y enredado en tu cuerpo. Piensa  
en cuánto te quiero y piensa... - hiciste una pausa y te  
acercaste a mi oído - piensa que en la mañana te amaré como  
nunca te amé.  
  
Veneno, eso es la noche para nosotros, puro veneno que se mete en tus venas y, al desearte, yo también bebo. Pero es tan dulce... eres tan dulce...  
  
Moriré por tu veneno, pero moriré besándote y esa, lo creas o no, es la más linda de las condenas. Morir con tus besos, morir en las noches eternas.  
  
Te ves tranquilo y eso hace que en parte te odie, pero me besas tiernamente, haciendo que el corazón me duela de tanto quererte.  
  
Dame, dame ese veneno que te embarga. Olvida el mundo, olvida la noche y bésame. Olvida que te vas de mi lado y yo olvidaré lo que lloraré al verte partir.  
  
- Ya es la hora - dices casi sin fuerzas y tiemblo entres  
tus brazos. Lo notas - Estarás en mi sueños, estarás en mí.  
- me besas el cabello - Estaré en ti.  
  
Subes las escaleras hasta la puerta del desván seguido por mí. Nos miramos por última vez y entras cerrando la puerta tras de ti. Toco la madera antigua y noto la rugosidad en mis dedos. Me imagino que eres tú y bordeo lo que sería tu silueta. En mi mente te veo.  
  
Tu cabello castaño veteado de blanco, tus hombros, tus manos rodeando mi cuerpo, tus ojos. Esos ojos en los que me pierdo cada día al despertar. Y tu boca, esa boca impresa de veneno, que no me canso de besar. Besos tuyos que son heridas en mi piel. Heridas que se abren cada noche y no cicatrizan hasta la mañana cuando te veo a mi lado.  
  
Al otro lado de la puerta estás tú. ¿En qué estarás pensando? Yo en ti, siempre en ti. Cada día, cada hora, cada noche. Escucho como te quejas. Te pregunto si estás bien. Si, susurras, pero noto el dolor en cada letra. Comienzas a gritar, me siento en los escalones e intento evadir mi mente, pero no puedo. Me levanto. Golpeo la puerta y grito tu nombre. ¿Lloro? ¿Desde cuando? Los gritos cesan y escucho pasos. Alguien araña la puerta. Ya te fuiste.  
  
Ahora solo queda esperar despierta el alba, que te traerá de vuelta. Me seco las lágrimas y algo en mis entrañas se mueve, mi mayor secreto descansa ahí. No te lo he dicho, ya habrá tiempo para ello. Pongo una mano en mi barriga y me balanceo suavemente.  
  
- Tranquilo - le susurro - él estará bien.  
  
Noto movimientos dentro de mí. Intento ver la carita de mi "secreto". Riendo, con ojos dorados y el cabello castaño. Dando sus primeros pasos y diciéndome la palabra más hermosa que escucharé de sus labios: "Mamá".  
  
En mí descansa el fruto de nuestro amor. Un hijo. Un hijo que tendrá a la Luna como condena. Un hijo que temerá las noches toda su vida. ¿Aún lloro?  
  
Cierro los ojos y al abrirlos veo por la ventanita del descansillo que ya despunta el alba. Bienvenida seas, mañana, hermosa mañana.  
  
Abro la puerta con cuidado y susurro tu nombre, pero no me respondes. Te encuentro dormido a pocos metros de la entrada. Pareces un niño, con el cabello desordenado y esa sonrisa eterna en tu rostro.  
  
Me acerco a ti y me arrodillo. Pero antes de poner mi mano en tu cara abres los ojos. Me clavas tu mirada como dagas dolorosas, pero sigue siendo una herida muy hermosa.  
  
- Ya estás aquí - dices con la sonrisa aún en tu rostro.  
  
- Si - respondo y te beso. - Vamos a la cama, tienes que  
estar cansado.  
  
Llegamos a la habitación y te arropo como si fueras un niño pequeño. En realidad siempre has sido un "niño grande" calladito y travieso. Tímido y cariñoso.  
  
Al irme me agarras de la mano.  
  
- No te vayas - y me empujas hacia la cama, haciendo un  
hueco para que me tumbe contigo. Me abrazas, bien apretadita  
a tu pecho escucho tu corazón. Pum... pum... pum.  
  
- Remus - susurro casi en un suspiro.  
  
- Dime - respondes cansado, ya sin apenas fuerzas. Pum...  
pum... pum...  
  
- Estoy embarazada. - Pumpumpumpumpum. No dices nada, pero  
tu corazón habla por ti. Me aprietas más a ti y, casi  
quedándome dormida, como retomando la conversación, lanzas  
un "Te Quiero" que endulza mi cuerpo.  
  
Seremos unos buenos papás, pienso, y me duermo en tus brazos, con mi "secreto", ya descubierto, creciendo en mí... 


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola de nuevo¡¡¡¡ Aquí estoy, con todos vosotros. Es que no os quería dejar solos tanto tiempo, os echaba de menos.  
  
Ya sé que dije que no iba a continuarlo, que se me daban mejor los fics cortos etc, etc... Pero esto es una promesa que le hice a dos chicas, y aquí está. Además, una gran amiga me pidió que continuara, y como sé que la estoy haciendo sufrir con "Olvidarte", por tener separados a Harry y a Ginny, intento remendar mi error con éste capítulo también. Así que esto va para Yussi, Kmila & Patty (por favor, paciencia, no me mandes virus aún...). Ah¡¡¡ Y para mi Meiko, que la muy guarra se fue a Córdoba sin mí, pedazo de perra, ya te cogeré cuando vuelvas¡¡¡¡  
  
Ahora respondo a los reviews:  
  
Siria Atlante: Me alegro de que te haya calado de verdad. Porque de eso se trataba. Odio los fics que están basados en el sexo o en la superficialidad. Me gusta que se adentren en el personaje y yo intento hacerlo lo mejor posible. Muchas gracias por tu review, pero creo que no es para tanto. Hay mejores fics que el mío y seguro que no describen tanto como lo hago yo (lo sé, soy una adicta a describir todo lo que tengo a mano, hasta mentalmente lo hago). Bueno, espero que éste capítulo también te guste.  
  
Gin-ynia: Hola¡¡¡ De nuevo tú¡¡¡ Me alegro de que te gusten tanto mis fics, y de que te hayas leído todos¡¡¡¡ Ahora acabo de publicar uno llamado Ronald & Harry de Hogwarts, es menos romántico que éste, pero espero que también te guste. Gracias por todo.  
  
Kmila: Mira por dónde, aquí aparece mi amiga venezolana¡¡¡¡ CHICOS ELLA SÍ, Y REPITO, SÍ QUE ES BUENA ESCRITORA, ASÍ QUE LEED SIS FICS¡¡¡, Gracias por apoyarme en todo, me alegré muchísimo de que te gustara porque éste capítulo lo hice por ti y por la Yussi, así que aquí lo tienes. Un pequeño regalito.  
  
Meiko: Maldita enana Superpoderosa¡¡¡ ¿otra vez aquí dándome el coñazo? Pues No¡¡ La chica no soy Yo¡¡¡ Y de querer nada, porque yo con mi Siri - Pooh tengo bastante ya¡¡¡¡ Que si, que sé que no todas las noches son Luna llena, pero tener que soportar esa transformación puede llevarte a tal desesperación que acabarías aborreciendo la nohce (al menos yo lo haría). Besos pava. También éste fic te lo dedico a ti. Te quiero muchísimo. Lo sabes.  
  
Anonym: Me repito pero lo vuelvo a decir. Si yo fuera esa chica y tuviera que soportar las transformaciones dolorosas del hombre al que amo cada Luna llena, estaría desquiciada con la noche. Tendría Nochefobia. Creo que la Luna llena son tres noches al mes. Gracias por tu review¡¡¡¡  
  
Minore W.Moon: Me alegro de que te gustara porque lo hice con todo mi cariño, pero tampoco es para tanto. Mi personaje favorito es Sirius Black, pero se me hace muy difícil escribir algo sobre él. Yo suelo leer todo lo que sale de Sirius, siempre y cuando no sea Slash (el único que leo es "Estado Anímico Alterado", y porque es de una de mis autoras favoritas, Arel M). Mil Gracias ^__^.  
  
* Patty: Mi amiga chilena, aquí tienes la continuación, por hacerte sufrir con "Olvidarte". Mil perdones niña, pero tranquila, queda mucho fic por delante... ¿En serio te gustó tanto? ¿Todas esas sensaciones transmite? Vaya, me has dado una alegría, pero no creo que yo sea capaz de hacer eso. Si fuera así, uff... ojalá algún día llegara a ser una gran escritora y pudiera hacerlo, en serio. Para ti este capítulo, como todo mi cariño.  
  
Y ahora Ladys and Gentlemans, con todos ustedes..... (tambores) LA CONTINUACIÓN DE "Veneno"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (Aplausos aislados) Acepto de todo menos virus. Espero que os guste. Por cierto ¿Lo continúo después de éste capítulo? Depende de cómo respondan así lo haré. Manden opiniones¡¡¡ h¡¡¡ también opinen en mis otros fics, por si los continúo o no. Besos¡¡¡¡¡ Sean buenos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
VENENO: Capítulo 2  
  
Estás profundamente dormida. Pasaste la noche esperándome tras la puerta. ¿Por qué me quieres tanto, si lo único que hago es arruinarte la vida?.  
  
Perfecta. Así eres a mis ojos. Ahora te observo y me pasaría aquí todo el día. Te remueves, ¿estarás soñando conmigo? Un mechón negro cae por tu rostro. Siempre tuviste un cabello precioso. En Hogwarts lo llevabas suelto, o recogido de divertidas maneras. Te veía pasar, siempre alegre, siempre riéndote. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban aguantaba la respiración. Me matabas con esa sonrisa tan hermosa. Aún lo haces. Me perdía en ti. Me pierdo en ti.  
  
No te merezco. Soy egoísta, pero lo que te quiero y necesito me hace serlo. Arrodillado frente a ti observo tus rasgos. Mi mirada se posa en tu vientre ¿Cómo será él? ¿Tendrá mi pelo castaño? ¿Tus ojos verdes y rajados? ¿Me querrá?  
  
Será hermoso. Tendrá tu vitalidad y mi curiosidad. Y correrá por el jardín, entre las rosas que cuidas con tanto mimo. Reirá y sonará como cascabeles de cristal, y lo llenará todo de alegría . Al llegar a casa abriré la puerta, os veré sentados en el salón, esperándome y me gritará: "Papá". Yo, su padre. Papá...  
  
- Hola - me sobresalto. Estás despierta y tus ojos ¿verdes? clavados en los míos. Nunca supe realmente de qué color los tienes. Eres la primera persona que conozco a la que le cambia los ojos de color. Hasta en eso eres única.  
  
- Buenos días - te beso y me regalas una sonrisa. No está mal para comenzar el día. - ¿quieres desayunar?  
  
Arrugas la nariz de forma divertida y haces una mueca extraña, creo que no quieres el desayuno. Me río. Intentas ponerte de pie pero te dejas caer de nuevo en la cama. Me extiendes una mano.  
  
- Ven conmigo - me siento a tu lado. Me coges la mano y la pones en tu vientre. Mi corazón se acelera. Te miro y sonríes. Aún tienes ganas después de lo que te hago sufrir. Maldito sea por dejarte sola las noche de Luna llena. Maldito sea por retenerte entre mis brazos. Pero no podría vivir sin ti. Te necesito. Necesito ver tu rostro y saber que estarás ahí, saber que me abrazarás y me dirás "Te quiero". Saber que no me dejarás. Porque no lo harás ¿verdad?  
  
- "Secreto", te presento a tu papá - hablas mirándote el vientre y luego clavas tus ojos en mí - Remus, él es nuestro bebé. Nuestro hijo.  
  
Es curioso que seas tan pequeño, que no te haya visto nunca, y aún así te quiera. Y estás ahí. Te siento, moviéndote dentro de ella. Río nervioso. Es una sensación hermosa. Ahora lo único que quiero es abrazarte, tocar tus manitas, tan suave como ella. Das miedo ¿lo sabías? ¿cómo te puedo temer y querer a la vez? Qué contradictorio todo¡¡¡  
  
- Hola "secreto" - ¿esa es mi voz? No me reconozco. Me acerco a su vientre. Allí estás - Soy papá - ¿dije eso yo? - Mamá está aquí conmigo. Yo... cuidaré de ti, lo prometo. ¿Sabes?. Intentaré que nunca jamás te hagan daño - me pierdo en tus ojos verdes ¿estás llorando? - que os hagan daño. Os quiero mucho a los dos, cosita. Y ... bueno, intentaré hacer todo lo mejor que pueda.  
  
Me abrazas. Te pregunto por qué lloras y no me respondes, solo mueves la cabeza negativamente. Te separas de mi ¿ahora sonríes? Me desconciertas, lo notas en mi rostro y ríes con más ganas.  
  
- Son las hormonas - dices, como si eso fuera una buena respuesta a mis dudas. Te levantas de un salto de la cama, tiras de la manga de mi pijama - Vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre.  
  
- Pero si acabas de decir que no tienes ganas¡¡¡ - digo aún más desconcertado.  
  
- Ahora sí - abro la boca para decir algo pero me callas con un beso. Me gusta eso, tendrías que hacerlo a menudo. Hablaré más de ahora en adelante. - ¿Me harás tortitas? ¿Y Zumo? ¿Hay fruta?  
  
Pareces una niña pequeña. Te haré lo que tu quieras, respondo, y sonríes. Me matas. Poco a poco esa sonrisa me mata.  
  
- Samantha estás rara - engulles el desayuno como si fuera el último en tu vida. ¿Puedes comerte eso? ¿Y tienes hambre aún? Encoges los hombros indiferente.  
  
- El embarazo - respondes escuetamente y sigues comiendo. Te observo, y un brillo especial cruza tus ojos. Y hace que me pregunte, si nuestro secreto tendrá, al igual que tú, ese brillo puro en su mirada. Yo sé que lo adoraré hasta dar todo por él, pero no se si...  
  
- Te querrá, Remus - dices de repente, ¿me lees la mente? ¿tan transparente soy para ti? - Te querrá igual que te quiero yo.  
  
Respiro hondo. Sonrío. Estoy feliz.  
  
Cosita me querrá... él me querrá.  
  
AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ TENGO OTROS PENSADOS, PERO NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE QUÉ HACER... (Yussi me ataría a una silla eternamente para que se lo escribiera solo a ella) En fin, espero sus respuestas¡¡¡ 


	3. Capítulo 3

Bueno, esto lo hago a la ligera, porque me voy a acostar ya, que mañana tengo que ver los resultados de los exámenes. Solo decir que me costó mucho hacer éste capítulo, pues no sabía cómo continuar la trama. Tenía dos caminos, y elegí el más complicado, pero el que más me gusta. Espero que a vosotros también. No tengo tiempo de responder los reviews. Lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Ahora, ya os dejo. Besitos¡¡¡¡  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
VENENO: Capítulo 3  
  
Entre las cortinas se filtraba el tibio sol de la tarde, dándole tímidamente en el rostro. Estaba tumbada en el sofá, con su cabello negro suelto, cayendo libremente entre los cojines. Tenía los ojos cerrados, en actitud pensativa. Él se encontraba sentado en la moqueta. Tenía las piernas estiradas y observaba con mucha atención un pequeño pergamino. Movía lentamente la cabeza al sentir el roce de los dedos de la chica jugando con su cabello castaño. Daba pequeños golpecitos con una pluma bastante usada en el pergamino amarillento.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece Emily? - le preguntó dubitativo - Mi abuela se  
llamaba así...  
  
La chica soltó un suspiro, se intentaba dar ánimos para no perder la calma.  
  
- Cariño aún quedan mucho meses por delante, ya tendremos  
tiem...  
  
- ¿Y Alice? Bueno, no hay ninguna Alice en la familia, pero es  
un nombre muy bonito.  
  
Se levantó del sofá casi de un salto, perdiendo toda la calma y dejando al hombre desconcertado. Ella lo miraba desde arriba, con unos ojos rajados y ¿verdes? ¿grises? ¿azules? "No importa", pensó él, "son hermosos...".  
  
- Remus, no quiero elegir tan pronto el nombre del bebé - se movió nerviosa por la habitación y volvió a observar al chico - Quedan meses para que nazca y, además, puede que sea niño ¿te has parado a pensar que casi la mitad de la humanidad son hombres? Hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que sea varón - el rostro del licántropo dibujó un puchero, lo que hizo que Samantha enterneciera su mirada - Oye, lo único que deseo es que lo quieras por ser tu hijo, dejando a un lado el sexo al que pertenezca ¿entiendes?.  
  
- Si lo voy a querer muchísimo - le respondió, poniéndose de pie lentamente y besándola apasionadamente, pero tomándose su tiempo, casi calculando el movimiento de sus labios. Luego se arrodilló y besó el vientre - ¿Y qué dices de Sabrina?  
  
Ella lo empujó y Lupin calló en la moqueta riéndose sin poder parar, mientras veía a la chica alejarse hacia la cocina enojada, mascullando frases tales como " Igual que todos" o "Es un Niño Grande, siempre jugando". Pero la llamó cuando ya salía del salón.  
  
- Oye¡¡¡ Yo no soy un Niño Grande¡¡¡¡ - Puso una mueca de cachorro abandonado, aunque sonreía de manera divertida, y Samantha comprendió que no debió dejar que pasara en Hogwarts tanto tiempo con Sirius y compañía. -Solo es que me gustaría que el bebé fuera una niña tan lista como tú... - hizo una pausa, en la que sus ojos dorados la observaban burlones - y tan guapo como yo.  
  
Ella lanzó un grito despectivo, y cogiendo uno de los cojines del sillón se lo estampó en la cara. Él le rió la gracia y ella, más enojada, fue a coger otro cojín, pero una mano lo evitó. Giró y comprobó que su rostro quedaba a unos centímetros del de Remus. Notaba su respiración, rozándole la boca. Su aroma fundiéndose con el suyo propio, y esa mirada... quiso cortar la distancia que los separaba, pero él se alejó un poco cuando la vio avanzar con intención de besarle.  
  
- Los niños no dan besos en la boca - dijo con diversión, negando con la cabeza. Pero ella lo agarró del pelo y lo volvió a dejar a unos centímetros de sus labios y pudo notar, para regocijo propio, que el chico estaba impresionado de la reacción.  
  
- Ya, pero dadas las circunstancias de que eres un niño muy avanzado en ciertas cosas... - miró significativamente su vientre y ambos sonrieron. Remus se encogió de hombros, haciendo teatralmente una mueca de indiferencia.  
  
- Sí, no creo que importe mucho...  
  
Y la besó, tiernamente, ella aún agarrada a su pelo castaño. Él perdiéndose por su cintura, intentando hacer el beso cada vez más profundo, juguetear con su lengua, sentirla, tocarla, quererla...  
  
Lo acercaba a ella, sin dejar ni un hueco entre ambos, dejando que la pasión escapara como el sol lo hacía al atardecer. Se tumbaron en la moqueta, rodando por ella como niños por la hierba y se dejaron hacer. Deslizando las manos por la espalda de Remus, quitando la túnica de Samantha y dejando que subiera hasta las caderas. Poco a poco, como a ambos les gustaba, sin pensar en nada, solo ellos dos, solo el veneno que se regalaban.  
  
Al despertar la vio dormida aún, tomando su pecho de almohada, se veía tan serena... El cabello negro y largo le hacía cosquillas, y al reír ella se removió como una niña pequeña. Era bonita, y el bebé también lo sería.  
  
Comenzó a pasarle los dedos por la espalda desnuda, acariciándola suavemente y ella dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Miró a un lado y vio sus ropas tiradas de cualquier manera y los cojines de igual modo. Aquello había sido divertido, y con un final bastante gratificante. El pensar en ello le hizo sonreír.  
  
DING - DONG  
  
Se sobresaltó nada más escucharlo, aunque su sonido ya era común en la casa. Tocaban insistentemente. A regañadientes se zafó de los brazos y el cuerpo de su novia. Se puso los pantalones, dejando la camiseta olvidada y se dirigió hacia la puerta con rapidez, pues no quería que Samantha despertara.  
  
Al abrir se encontró con un chico alto, de pelo negro azulado y con unos ojos enormes y claros, de un color parecido al hielo, pero lejos de ser fríos, se mostraban tiernos y dulces.  
  
- Hola - dijo alegremente, dejando una maleta en el suelo y abrazando al licántropo, que tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Se echó hacia atrás, sin poder creérselo aún. - Qué bien, de vuelta al hogar... - Remus no salía de su asombro.  
  
-¿Si-Sirius?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** Sé que es cortísimo, pero es que he estado algo liada con los exámenes. Mil perdones¡¡¡¡ Dejad reviews¡¡¡ 


	4. Capítulo 4

Wenas¡¡¡¡ Bueno, me he tardado más que de costumbre porque no sabía exactamente cómo continuar la historia. Después de venirme la inspiración y escribir un capítulo más o menos decente... se me borra, por arte de magia. Y ahora tuve que volver a empezar el capítulo de nuevo, cosa que, como os podréis imaginas, me jodió lo que no está escrito aún.  
  
En fin, que después de mucho lío de la vida ya estoy de nuevo aquí.  
  
Por cierto, que no me olvido de responder los reviews atrasados y los de éste capítulo, así que me pongo ya con ello:  
  
CAPÍTULO 2:  
  
* Siria Atlante: Debo de confesar que a mí no me gustan los Slash Sirius/Remus, pero también diré que adoro el Slash escrito por Arel M, en realidad todo lo que ella escribe me gusta. Bueno lo continúo, espero que te guste ^__^.  
  
* Moony Lover: Hola¡¡ Bueno los años no los he querido poner porque más o menos... venga, te diré la verdad: No he pensado en ello. Pero supongo que unos veintipocos. El trabajo se dice en éste capítulo. Espero que te siga gustando. Besitos¡¡¡  
  
* Meiko : Hola asquerosa¡¡¡ Sí, sé que te gusta mucho éste fic, creo que de los que yo hago es tu favorito. Aquí tienes la continuación baby. Con todo mi cariño.  
  
CAPÍTULO 3:  
  
* bellatrix_charmed: Pues Samantha tiene como unos veintitantos, veintipocos diría yo, pero es que nunca me he planteado eso, sinceramente. Deben de andar por los veintiuno o veintidós.  
  
* Moony Lover : Bueno creo que pasa cuando James hace las pruebas para Auror del Ministerio, así que ponle veinte a lo mínimo.  
  
* Yussi : Sí, yo también lo mataría a besos a mi Siri Pooh... aunque Samantha... mejor lee el capítulo, que creo que te va a gustar.  
  
* ^nan^ : Tú has visto demasiadas telenovelas¡¡¡¡ NO voy a matar a Samantha, ni en broma¡¡¡¡ Y al bebé tampoco, tranquila. Sucede antes del nacimiento de Harry, antes de la muerte de James y Lily y justo después de haber salido de Hogwarts, más o menos tienes veinte años. Ahora espero que leas más relajada el capítulo. Besitos¡¡¡ ^__^  
  
* Amanda: Me alegro que te encante¡¡¡¡ Aquí tienes le cuarto capítulo, siento la tardanza... mil perdones¡¡¡ ^__^UU. Por cierto, yo sinceramente, no me imagino al Remus de Rowling Gay... y mucho menos a mi Siri Pooh¡¡¡¡ Besitos¡¡¡  
  
* MEIKO : Tú¡¡¡¡ histérica que no la voy a matar¡¡¡¡ ¿De verdad me veis con ese instinto homicida? ¿Creéis realmente que soy así de malvada? Bueno, gracias¡¡¡¡ ^_______^ Te quiero Cactus¡¡¡¡¡  
  
* kmila: Hola musa¡¡¡¡ La inspiración llega cuando la mente está dispuesta, a cada uno le llega de una manera, tu encuentra como te llega a ti y ya está, todo bien. Te quiero mucho¡¡¡ por cierto: LEED LOS FIC DE KMILA¡¡¡ Y actualiza ya, por favor¡¡¡ que me muero de impaciencia¡¡¡¡  
  
* Yussi: ¿Me dejas review por tu melena? Ya te vale mona... primas para esto, desde luego... nada, aquñi otro capítulo más. De todos modos te quiero mucho. Ah, y antes que nada....GRACIAS POR AYUDARME CUANDO ESTOY PERDIDA Y GRACIAS POR DEJARME DORMIR EN TU CASA LOS FINES DE SEMANA¡¡¡¡ Me quedé tranquila...  
  
Ahora el capítulo, es más ameno que los otros, y ya se va viendo cómo Sirius se instala en la vida de nuestros protagonistas...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: VENENO  
  
Inesperada. Esa era la palabra exacta para definir la presencia de Sirius en la casa. Estaba frente a Remus, con una gran sonrisa y esos ojos azules risueños.  
  
- No me esperabas ¿eh? - le dijo dándole un pequeño codazo amistoso, pero el licántropo no reaccionaba, era tal sorpresa la que se había llevado, que aún no se lo creía. - Es que quería impresionaros con mi regreso.  
  
- Bueno...lo...lo has conseguido - le dijo casi sin poder articular palabra - Pero pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.  
  
Se apartó del umbral de la entrada y dejó pasar a su amigo, que caminó por el pasillo camino a la cocina, pero al pasar justo por el salón paró en seco. Allí en la moqueta estaba Samantha, dormida boca abajo entre mantas y cojines. Tenía al descubierto la espalda, y mechones negros le caían alrededor, casi ocultándole el rostro.  
  
- Vaya - dijo Sirius, apartando la vista y sonriéndole a Lupin, que se acercaba - parece que sabes pasártelo bien sin los Merodeadores...con razón tienes esa cara de cansado...  
  
Remus observaba a la chica. Su piel blanca, ligeramente moteada la parte de los hombros por pecas pequeñas, su cabello sedoso, sus labios entreabiertos, esos labios que había besado con pasión y ternura... y dentro de ella estaba Cosita. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír.  
  
- Estás tonto - le dijo Sirius, a la vez que le pegaba una  
colleja y reía de su propia broma.  
  
- No - respondió el licántropo tranquilo, acariciándose la  
parte del golpe sin dejar de dibujar aquella sonrisa boba -  
lo que pasa, es que estoy enamorado.  
  
Cerró la puerta del salón, a lo que Sirius dejó escapar un "Ohhh" de desilusión y se dirigieron a la cocina.  
  
Remus preparó té para ambos y sentados en la mesa blanca inmaculada, uno frente a otro, se contaban los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en sus vidas.  
  
- Así que, aparte de recorrer toda Alemania, recorriste a las alemanas ¿no? - Sirius asintió con alegría - No cambiarás nunca, Padfood.  
  
- Bueno - replicó con el entrecejo fruncido - para eso te tenemos a ti. Sólo mírate: Una casa, una chica que te quiere, sexo las veinticuatro horas del día...  
  
- No todo se reduce al sexo - exclamó Lupin enojado - También hay otras cosas, además... ella... - suspiró y fijó sus ojos dorados en los azules de su amigo - Ella está embarazada.  
  
Sirius se atragantó con el té y lo escupió, llenando al licántropo, que se puso en pie de un salto. El animago seguía sentado, con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
- ¿Em...embarazada?... Joder, menos mal que no todo era sexo ¿eh? - se dio varios golpes en el pecho.  
  
Remus le iba a responder, pero en ese instante apareció Samantha, iba envuelta en una sábana blanca que se agarraba con una mano, mientras que con la otra se quitaba el pelo de la cara. Observó al licántropo, sin percatarse de la presencia de Sirius, que estaba estupefacto y con la boca abierta.  
  
- ¿Hablando solo? - le preguntó la chica, besando dulcemente a Remus. El chico levantó sus ojos dorados hacia el animago, para que Samantha mirara.  
  
- AHHHH¡¡¡¡ - Soltó un grito de horror, aguantando con ambas manos la sábana que la rodeaba y escondiéndose detrás de Remus - ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES EN MI COCINA?  
  
Sirius rió divertido, apoyándose en su mano derecha y sin quitar los ojos de la chica.  
  
- Admirando la buena vista que tiene aquí el lobito, preciosa  
  
Lupin frunció el ceño y le fulminó con la mirada dorada que tan bien conocía Black.  
  
- Pues, sino te importa, la vista prefiero que sea privada.  
  
- Hombre Moony¡¡¡¡ - chasqueó la lengua - Tienes que aprender a compartir. Recuerda cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y te regalaba mis chocolatinas preferidas...  
  
- Porque estaban caducadas - le dijo Remus indiferente.  
  
- Bueno - se excusó su amigo - Pero la intención es lo que  
cuenta ¿no?  
  
- ESA intención tuya es la que me preocupa, Padfood.  
Sobretodo cuando se trata de mi chica.  
  
Samantha murmuró desde atrás algo parecido a "Pervertido" y saliendo de su escondite volvió a besar a Remus.  
  
- Voy a vestirme  
  
El licántropo asintió, mientras que a Sirius se le acentuó una pícara sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- ¿Te acompaño y elegimos juntos el atuendo?  
  
Los ojos rajados de la chica chispearon de furia y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, se acercó al animago para estamparle en una de las mejillas los cinco dedos de su mano. Remus reía descontroladamente.  
  
- Vaya... - dijo cuando Samantha se hubo ido, acariciándose la parte dañada de su pómulo - Tiene genio la lobita... ¿Es así en la cama? No, mejor no me lo digas, si se te ve esclavizado. Además, dicen que con eso quemas grasas, mírame a mí, que estoy hecho un bombón gracias a eso...  
  
Remus puso los ojos en blanco y fue hasta el salón, seguido muy de cerca por Sirius. El licántropo comenzó a recoger los cojines del suelo, mientras que el animago se tumbaba en el sofá cómodamente.  
  
- Se le revolucionaron las hormonas a la fierecita - estaba  
distraído - ¿De cuánto tiempo está?  
  
Remus tardó varios segundos en comprender lo que su amigo preguntaba. Cuando supo de qué se trataba se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Mes y medio - hizo una pausa - Tal vez dos.  
  
Sirius lo observaba en silencio. No podía comprender cómo se tomaba el asunto con tanta naturalidad.  
  
- ¿Ella corre peligro?  
  
- Es pronto para saberlo - una oscuridad enturbió aquel hermoso dorado de sus ojos - Yo... - su voz se quebró. Tragó saliva - No podría vivir sin ella, Sirius. No podría.  
  
No era un miedo, sino una confesión. De amigo a amigo. De tú a tú.  
  
- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. - susurró tranquilizador.  
  
Los ojos del licántropo se posaron en los azules del animago, y asintió lentamente, esbozando una de sus dulces sonrisas.  
  
- James me ha dado entrada para los Mundiales - Sirius cambiaba de tema, intentando alejar las sombras - Inglaterra contra Brasil, va a ser todo un espectáculo. ¿Vendrás? Es el próximo Sábado.  
  
Remus se acercó a un almanaque lunar que había al lado de la chimenea. Lo siguió con el dedo índice hasta el cuadradito que marcaba "Sábado" y se quedó ahí posado unos segundos.  
  
- No hay Luna Llena - afirmó el licántropo, sonriente. Se encogió de Hombros. - Podría ir, sí.  
  
Bien¡¡¡ Después del quidditch, podríamos tener una reunión de Merodeadores - le dijo poniéndose de pie y revolviendo el pelo ceniciento de su amigo - Ahora que James y tú habéis sentado cabeza con vuestras respectivas chicas - dibujó con sus manos unas curvas femeninas - todo es más aburrido.  
  
James Potter era como un hermano para Sirius y formaba parte del grupo Merodeadores. Se había casado meses atrás con Lily, y el acontecimiento sumado a las pruebas de Auror para el Ministerio de Magia y los entrenamientos de quidditch con la Selección Nacional, distanciaron al chico del grupo. También había que tener en cuenta el viaje de Sirius, que ahora regresaba para ocupar su plaza de Auror en el Ministerio de nuevo. Y las largas investigaciones sobre maldiciones antiguas en las que andaba inmerso Remus, que trabajaba para Gringotts. Con todo no habían mantenido demasiado el contacto desde hacía tres meses.  
  
- ¿Qué tal una reunión en tu casa? - preguntó el licántropo.  
  
Sirius se separó rápidamente, como si tuviera una enfermedad extraña y reía nervioso. Sus ojos azules se paseaban por la habitación, como buscando alguna salida.  
  
- Ah ¿pero no te lo que contado, Moony? - aquel tono casual no le gustaba, así que se puso en alerta, frunciendo levemente el ceño - Me... me echaron del piso.  
  
- ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora? - ambos se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá.  
  
- Pues... - rió nervioso - Yo había pensado en... - se rascaba la nuca - ¿quedarme en tu casa?  
  
- Pensar te perjudica, Sirius - dijo Remus dándole suave golpecitos en la melena negro azulada - No te esfuerces demasiado.  
  
- Sólo sería una temporada - dijo suplicante y su amigo  
asintió, sus pirando resignado - ¿Eso es que me puedo quedar?  
  
Una tos seca desde el umbral de la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Allí estaba Samantha, enfundada en unos tejanos desgastados, un jersey de lana blanca y el pelo recogido. Andaba descalza por la moqueta. Se acercó a Remus, enlazándole sus finos brazos al cuello y le dio un profundo beso, que hizo que Sirius envidiara a su amigo.  
  
- Padfood quiere decirte algo - le dijo alegremente.  
  
La chica fijó sus ojos rajados en él. Era hermosos, pensó, no le extrañaba que Remus fuera capaz de perderse en ellos.  
  
El animago se revolvía nervioso, buscando con la mirada una ayuda por parte del licántropo, pero éste solo observaba la escena divertido, insinuándole que aquello era cosa suya.  
  
- ¿Y Bien? - La chica se había acomodado en el regazo de  
Remus, entre impaciente y curiosa.  
  
- Me echaron del piso.  
  
- ¿La hija de la casera descubrió tus andanzas con otras?¿Por fin se dio cuenta de que no era la única mujer en tu vida? - preguntó mordaz. Con las cejas levemente levantadas, divertidas. Sirius inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza.  
  
- Más bien se percató de mis fiestas nocturnas, si sabes a lo  
que me refiero.  
  
La chica no dijo nada, solo hundió su rostro en el pecho de Remus, que tenía una sonrisa permanente. Una mano en la cintura de la chica, la otra descansando en un muslo de ella. Sirius se preguntó si su carne sería tan tibia como lo aparentaba cuando la vio entre las sábanas. Le costaba creer que dentro de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto pudiera crecer una criatura.  
  
- Lo que Padfood quiere decir - siguió el licántropo, besando el cabello de su novia - Es si puede quedarse en casa - la muchacha se irguió de repente, alerta - Vamos, Sam - Remus se acercó a su oído y añadió en un susurro audible para el fino oído del animago - Yo me encargaré de que sea bueno.  
  
La chica lo estudió desde aquellos ojos sin ningún color definido, Sirius se estremeció por completo ante aquella mirada tan exótica.  
  
- Que se quede - dijo. Después añadió - PERO si haces algo que me siente mal - le puso su dedo índice frente a sus ojos azules, como cuando regañan a un niño - Y te advierto que estoy muy susceptible con el embarazo - lo miró de arriba abajo- te desollaré vivo antes de dejarte tirado en la primera perrera que encuentre - Sonrió - ¿Está claro? Y no es una advertencia. Es una amenaza.  
  
Se levantó del regazo de Lupin y se sacudió el polvo inexistente de los tejanos descoloridos. Sirius sonreía débilmente, tragando saliva.  
  
- En realidad, somos bastante compatibles ¿no crees, Moony?  
  
- Claro - ironizó el hombre - La próxima vez que te marque la otra mejilla, Padfood, así hará juego con el otro lado de la cara.  
  
Aquello hizo que la chica se echara a reír, al igual que Remus. Los tres sabían que en realidad Samantha no odiaba a Sirius, pero ella siempre jugaba el papel de mala, y ella su rol lo seguía a la perfección, al igual que el animago era el descarado y el licántropo el chico dulce y tímido.  
  
- Voy a preparar la cena - anunció la chica, y salió del  
salón cerrando la puerta corredera tras de sí.  
  
- Tienes mucha suerte de tener a alguien como ella a tu lado  
- sentenció Sirius.  
  
Fuera la tarde ya moría, y las pequeñas luces de la ciudad se veían a lo lejos como luciérnagas brillantes. Algunas estrellas comenzaban a relucir en el firmamento.  
  
Después de una larga pausa en la que ambos chicos se habían quedado observando el lugar donde Samantha había desaparecido. Remus asintió lentamente sin apartar la vista.  
  
- ¿Pero sabes que es lo curioso?  
  
Sirius lo miró interrogante, negando con la cabeza.  
  
- No, ¿el qué?  
  
- Que aún sabiendo todo sobre mí, sobre mi vida y lo que soy - Remus dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa dulce - Me quiere.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Bueno, para el próximo capítulo más¡¡¡¡ Ahora habrá más diversión con Sirius en casa. Jeje... Dejad reviews y sed buenos¡¡¡¡ 


	5. Capítulo 5

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

Es tarde y tengo que irme ya, pero quería subir el capítulo. Sé que noe s gran cosa, pero es que éstas semanas han sido algo duras a nivel personal y he tenido todo esto abandonado, lo siento, pero no he podido. Lo juto.

Los reviews los responderé en el próximo capítulo, ahora no tengo tiempo, muchas gracias por todos¡¡¡

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste¡¡¡ No ha sido revisado así que... disculpas si tiene un error o varios... o muchos...

*******************************************************************************************

**_Capítulo 5 : Veneno_**

El sol no se levantaba aún en el horizonte cuando  Remus se despertó. Abrió lentamente los ojos dorados, restregándoselos insistentemente. A su lado estaba Samantha dormida. Llevaba puesta la camiseta del pijama del licántropo y las piernas, puestas las dos en diferentes ángulos, estaban a la vista, salvándose de ser tapadas por las sábanas. Una mano descansaba sobre el pecho del chico, y la otra sobre uno de sus muslos desnudos. Admiró una vez más su cuerpo, y se la imaginó dentro de un mes o dos, cuando ya tuviera barriguita y Cosita comenzara a crecer. Aquello que descansaba en ella era una vida hecha por ellos, una vida con un futuro incierto, ¿humano o licántropo? ¿condenado o libre? ¿veneno o antídoto?.

Sea lo que fuere, lo querría más que a su vida. De hecho, ya lo quería.

Samantha se removió, liando una de sus piernas en las sábanas, en el tobillo de la descubierta podía admirarse un tatuaje pequeño, era un cachorro de lobo aullándole a la luna llena y dibujada dentro de ella una pequeña R. Se lo había hecho el año pasado en un viaje a Rumanía. Recordaba aún nítidamente el rostro de su chica al notar la aguja en su tobillo, y como él le había dicho que aquello no era necesario.

" Quiero hacerlo", había dicho ella, sonriendo levemente, " para que sepan que soy tuya".

Se deshizo de las sábanas y le besó uno de los muslos, casi fue un pequeño roce de sus labios, y sintió como la piel de la chica se erizaba lentamente, haciéndole sonreír por primera vez en la mañana. Se sentó en la cama, apoyando los codos en sus piernas y hundiendo el rostro, soñoliento aún, entre sus manos. Era temprano, demasiado temprano. Ahora se maldecía por haberle prometido a Sirius ir al partido de Quidditch de James. Tenía ganas de conversar con ellos, y de decirle a Prongs la grata noticia de que pronto sería padre, pero también deseaba estar en la cama tumbado con Samantha, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo el suave cosquilleo que le producía los cabellos negros de la chica al moverse.

Se pasaba una mano distraída por la nuca, alborotando más aún el pelo castaño, y con la otra abrió un poco de las cortinas, haciendo que un rayo de sol entrara y tuviera que entrecerrar sus ojos dorados. Dio un respingo al sentir como unas manos lo abrazaban por detrás y se estremeció al oír en un susurro la voz de Samantha.

- ¿Qué haces levantado? – le besó la mejilla y estrechó más el abrazo – Acuéstate.

- Tengo que ir con Sirius al partido de James, ya sabes, los mundiales. – volteó un poco su rostro, quedando admirado del verdor de sus ojos, después de tantos años  seguía traspasándolo de la misma forma que el primer día que la vio a la llegada de Hogwarts.

******

Se buscaban. Lo supo al verla parada en el hall del castillo, era la que había estado esperando. No quiso creerlo al principio, es más, hizo todo lo posible por no dejar nunca que sus sentimientos se notaran, pero aquel día... sí, fue ese día en el que ella fue a entrenar al campo de quidditch, ese día de lluvia en el que se habían enfadado porque Samantha le había reprochado el que la estuviera esquivando. Había caído de la escoba a causa del viento y terminó en la enfermería con un brazo roto y magulladuras por todos lados. Remus no se enteró hasta el día siguiente, y cuando se lo contó Sirius fue corriendo a verla, saltándose Transformaciones y quedando castigado más tarde por McGonagall, pero lo que vio valió la pena.

Samantha descansaba tranquilamente entre las almohadas de su cama. Leía su libro de aritmancia "Nivel Séptimo Curso". Cuando escuchó la puerta de la enfermería abrirse de golpe se asustó. Remus estaba en el umbral de la puerta, apoyadas sus manos en sus muslos, la boca entreabierta exhalando aire y mirándole fijamente con esos ojos dorados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó, impresionada por la aparición. Pero el licántropo no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella, tiró el libro al suelo para el asombro de Samantha... y la besó. 

Siempre supuso que un beso de Remus sería más bien una caricia, pero aquel beso era más que todo lo que había soñado. La apretaba contra él, una mano en la nuca y la otra en el cabello negro de la chica, haciendo imposible cualquier separación, aunque era lo que menos deseaban en esos instantes. Sintió la desesperación que sufría, el amor que le tenía, el deseo que le profesaba... la quería. Fue en ese instante cuando Samantha supo que Remus Lupin la quería.

- No me hagas esto nunca más – le susurró él, a pocos centímetros de sus bocas, saboreando aún en los labios el sabor a eterno chocolate del licántropo, mezclándose con su propia saliva. Ella asintió sonriente, dejando que el aliento del chico le rozara la piel, haciéndole estremecer.

Se abrazaron. Él acariciándole el cabello negro que le caía por la espalda, y ella aferrándose a su túnica negra, para que no se apartase. Se acercó poco a poco a su oído, rozándole con los labios el lóbulo, sintiendo el susurro de Remus como si estuviera en lo más profundo de su alma.

- Te quiero.

La quería... y ella lo quería.

********

Muchas y muy diversas situaciones habían pasado para estar ahora como estaban: Él desnudo de cintura para arriba, ella de rodillas a su espalda, abrazándole y acurrucándole, llevando la parte del pijama que a él le faltaba.

- No te vayas... – su tono de voz le recordó a una niña pequeña que pide una muñeca a su madre. ¿Cosita tendría también ese tono cuando le pidiera algo?

- Ya me comprometí a ir, Sam, además, así te librarás del perrito – hacía alusión a Sirius, que dormía en la habitación de invitados situada en la otra punta del pasillo (Samantha procuró que fuera así).

Lo empujó hacia atrás, dejándolo tumbado en la cama. Aprovechó el momento de confusión para subirse a horcajadas sobre el licántropo. Lo miraba fijamente, con el pelo negro cayéndole sobre el rostro, dándole un aire exótico y oriental a su rostro. Él dibujó con sus manos su cintura, quedándose los muslos blancos descubiertos al agarrar parte de la tela de la camiseta entre sus manos. Intentó incorporarse y besarla, pero ella lo volvió a empujar, con una sonrisa maliciosa entre sus labios.

- Yo tengo cosas que Sirius no puede darte – paseó sus manos por el torso del chico, deleitándose al notar como Remus estrechaba más aún sus manos a la cintura. 

- Como por ejemplo... – Samantha gateó por encima del licántropo, hasta llegar a sus labios. Pasó su lengua, dibujando la silueta de la boca de su novio, haciendo que éste sonriera – Me convenciste.

La tumbó hacia un lado de la cama, entre risas y gritos la chica intentó zafarse, pero Remus era más fuerte. La aguantó por las muñecas, teniéndola bien sujeta mientras ella cogía aire después de la lucha.

- Eres un bruto – le dijo bromeando. Remus dejó de sujetarla y se apoyó en sus manos, para poder ver a la chica. Samantha lo observaba, detenidamente. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo había sido recorrido por ella, cada beso de su boca la tenía a ella como receptora... cada noche de Luna llena ella estaba a su lado y él le recordaba que la amaba. Y esos ojos dorados... esos ojos que le daban un aspecto tan dulce, esos ojos que la enamoraron. 

"Los Rayos del Sol", pensó de repente, "sus ojos son rayos del Sol". 

Lo atrajo hacia ella, sujetándole dulcemente por la nuca y lo besó. Remus le correspondió, cayendo hacia un lado pero sin apartar sus labios de los de Samantha.

- Tengo que irme – le dijo muy bajito y a regañadientes, como si se obligara a apartarse de su lado.

Samantha lo agarró del pelo y lo volvió a besar. Remus se dejó caer, con las piernas de la chica enlazadas a su cuerpo. Se buscaban con urgencia, sintiendo que toda la vida se le iba en ello, hundiéndose uno en la boca del otro.

- No te vayas... – le dijo, separando sus labios mientras le besaba el cuello, notando la lengua de la chica, su saliva y sus manos recorriendo su espalda.

- Sirius me va a matar por esto.

La recorría una y otra vez, explorándola y sintiéndola. Cada gesto, cada suspiro, eran suyos, para él. Ella le pertenecía... y Cosita también lo haría.

**************

- Tardaste ¿qué te pasó?

- Asuntos de pareja.

- Yo sé de que van esos asuntos, no soy tonto... tampoco sordo.

- Entonces cállate y no preguntes.

Caminaban hacia las gradas. Sirius iba delante, intentando abrirse paso entre una multitud entusiasmada con banderines de la selección inglesa y vitoreando los nombres de los jugadores. De lejos se escuchaba al comentarista, que anunciaba el marcador 60 – 40 a favor de Inglaterra.

- ¿Ves la snitch? – preguntó Sirius distraído, sentándose en unos asientos libres y comiendo palomitas - ¿Dónde está James?

- Allí – señaló una pequeña mota que vestía una túnica azul marino y que volaba a varios metros por encima de ellos.

"_Roberson tiene la quaffle, seguido muy de cerca por Do Santos, uh¡¡¡ vaya golpe ha recibido el brasileño por parte de Jackson¡¡ Inglaterra en posesión de la quaffle¡¡¡¡"_

- Vamos James¡¡¡¡ - gritaba Sirius, llenando de palomitas y refrescos a todos los de su alrededor – Enséñales lo que vale un Merodeador¡¡¡¡

"_Lovely pasa a Roberson y... __oh Dios mío¡¡¡¡ Eso ha tenido que doler¡¡¡¡ Brasil ahora en posesión de la quaffle¡¡¡ Da Silva esquiva a Rosenberg¡¡¡¡ Va a llegar a la meta... la última esperanza de Inglaterra es el guardián Adams y... Brasil marca¡¡¡¡ 60 a 50 a favor de Inglaterra¡¡¡¡"_

- JAMES MICHAEL POTTER JURO QUE SI NO COGES ESA SNITCH SABRÁS LO QUE ES UN PERRO RABIOSO¡¡¡¡

- Sirius tranquilízate... – Remus al ver la cara de odio que ponía el animago añadió – eh... ¿quieres un hot dog?

"_Brasil está atacando, ahora Rosen... NO PUEDE SER SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES¡¡¡¡ POTTER SE HA LANZADO EN PICADO¡¡¡  Nogueira le sigue muy de cerca... oh que gran expectación¡¡¡¡ Ambos tienen unas Estrellas Fugaces muy muy rápidas¡¡¡ POTTER VA A ALCANZAR LA SNITCH SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, POTTER ESTIRA EL BRAZO Y... SI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ LA SNITCH HA SIDO ATRAPADA POR JAMES POTTER¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ GANA EL EQUIPO DE INGLATERRA EL MUNDIAL DE QUIDDITCH DE ÉSTE AÑO¡¡¡¡¡" _

Remus aplaudía frenéticamente mientras que Sirius abrazaba a una rubia que estaba a su izquierda a la vez que saltaba de alegría.

- Ganamos¡¡¡ Ganamos¡¡¡ - Repetía frenéticamente, aún abrazado a la mujer. El licántropo lo apartó por un hombro, al ver que la chica iba a pegarle, pero Sirius quería abalanzarse sobre la rubia de nuevo. Finalmente desistió cuando vio que levantaba el bolso en actitud amenazante.

- Vamos a ver a James – le dijo y el animago asintió, siguiéndolo a regañadientes – Hoy hay fiesta de Merodeadores.

****************************************************************************************

Siento no haber escrito más, pero es que quería publicar porque he tenido abandonado éste fic... lo siento mucho. Besitos¡¡¡ Dejad reviews¡¡¡¡


	6. Capítulo 6

Holaaaaa¡¡¡ Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, siento el retraso pero es que con éste fic me quedé estancada¡¡¡ Estoy con gripe y en un momento de inspiración me he puesto a escribir y me ha salido, vamos, creo yo, así que espero que no me matéis ni nazca en vosotros instintos homicidas por ello. Tened en cuenta que he tenido fiebre ¿ok? Ahora respondo reviews:

REVIEWS CAPÍTULO 4:

* kmila: **Ah¡¡ Mi musa¡¡¡ Bueno cariño, yo también me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, como espero que te gusten los próximos porque en breve el fic se acaba, yo calculo más o menos 3 capítulos más. Así que nada, besos¡¡¡******

* magda: **¿Nuevo fic? ¿Un reto? Uy mi fic "Todo" fue exactamente así como empezó, y mira ya por donde va, por el capítulo siete¡¡¡ Y que no me gusta nada esa pareja... Gracias¡¡¡******

* Yussi: **Vaaaaaaaaale, lo de que Sirius sienta algo por Sam tiene su lógica y aparece en éste capítulo ¿ok? Espero que lo disfrutes¡¡¡******

* ^nan^ : **Creo que si quieres que Remus deje a Samantha por ti antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver jajajajaja. No, no, no... ella no tiene nada que hacer con Sirius, ni Sirius con ella. Todo tiene su explicación, ya lo verás...******

* bellatrix_charmed: **Hola niña insistente¡¡¡¡ Aquí tienes el capítulo, con todod mi cariño. Tranquila que comprendo esa semana estresante de exámenes, yo he tenido tres¡¡¡ TRES semanas de exámenes¡¡¡¡ No sé ni cómo he sobrevivido a ello, es un expediente XXL. Besos¡¡¡******

* MEIKO : **Hola¡¡¡ Mi pequeña Meiko¡¡¡ Tranquila, que cuando yo vea un Remus te aviso ¿ok? Porque te mereces lo mejor del mundo mi bebé¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡**

* Moony Lover: **Yo creo que la mitad del mundo envidia la relación de Samantha con Remus, porque yo tengo a uno como ese y me derrito, así, literalmente. Lo que le pasa a Sirius es que Samantha le trae recuerdos inesperados de cierta persona... ya verás el por qué, espero que te guste¡¡¡******

Iba a responder los reviews del capítulo 5, pero mi madre ya me echa para la cama así que los responderé cuando pueda, ahora os dejo con el capítulo. Besos¡¡¡

**********************************************************************************************

- ¿Embarazada?

- Sí

- ¿Para verano?

- Ajá...

- ¿Pero es que os habéis puesto de acuerdo en practicar sexo al mismo tiempo o qué?

Sirius aún conservaba la cerveza de mantequilla a mitad de camino hacia su boca, mientras que James sonreía orgulloso de darles la noticia y Remus le felicitaba, porque él sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía en aquella situación. Claro que lo sabía, y aún recordaba cómo se le aceleró el corazón cuando lo escuchó, la voz de Samantha al decírselo, y las dudas que surgieron y que aún estaban latentes en él. La duda de si tendría el mismo castigo que lleva él.

- Lily me lo dijo ayer – los ojos avellanas de James pasaban de un amigo a otro mientras con una mano se aplastaba el cabello revuelto y azabache. – Yo... no me lo esperaba ¿sabéis? Casi me desmayo de la impresión.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

- Vaya... – dijo - una nueva generación de Merodeadores ¿eh? Estaría bien que todos nuestros hijos fuesen amigos, incluidos los de Peter, por cierto ¿sabéis algo de él?

- Sigue en Albania con las investigaciones – dijo Remus cogiendo su taza de chocolate – Me escribió hace unas semanas... no regresará hasta Abril.

- Bueno Padfood ¿Y tú? ¿Te animas a traer hijos al mundo? – le preguntó James guiñándole un ojo, viendo como el animago hacía una mueca de asco.

- No le des ideas Prongs – reía Remus, divertido ante la cara de espanto de Sirius – No podría soportar tener dos Sirius por el mundo...

- Pues para tu información, Moony, todas las féminas se matan entre ellas por concebir un hijo mío ¿entiendes? T O D A S – decía orgulloso, alisándose su melena y sonriendo. Sus amigos se miraron un momento y supieron exactamente qué responder.

- Todas... – comenzó a decir el licántropo - ...menos Sabrina – ante aquel nombre Sirius palideció, apartando bruscamente la silla de la mesa y poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

- ¿Ella... dónde? – preguntó mirando nervioso de un lado a otro, pero al ver como se reían Remus y James quedó aliviado - Eso ya lo superé – decía sentándose de nuevo, carraspeando sonoramente – N-no tiene n-nada que ha-hacer...

James asentía, sonriendo de una manera extraña.

- Ya... Si se te ve Sirius, se te ve...

Remus se fue acercando lentamente al animago sin que éste último se diera cuenta, ya que estaba más ocupado en calmar su acelerado corazón que en otra cosa, y cuando estuvo muy cerca de su oído...

- SABRINA¡¡¡

PAM PUM POM¡¡¡¡

La taza de chocolate y las dos cervezas de mantequilla formaron un estruendo impresionante cuando la mesa voló por los aires, pero lo que más ruido causó fue cuando la silla de Sirius con Sirius aún en ella cayeron al suelo. 

Remus reía con una mano puesta en la mesa y la otra en su estómago, mientras que James se agarraba al licántropo para no caerse y se enjugaba las lágrimas de sus ojos avellana. Sirius sin embargo hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por ponerse en pie. Tenía la túnica manchada de chocolate y el pelo negro revuelto y despeinado.

- MALDITOS MERODEADORES¡¡¡¡ - estaba furioso, realmente furioso, pero no por ellos Remus y James paraban de reír.

- No... te... pongas así... Si... Si... Sirius... – el licántropo observó de arriba abajo al animago y volvió a reír a carcajadas. James se revolvía en el suelo con las manos en la tripa.

- No es gracioso – decía entre dientes Sirius, de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

- Oh, créeme pequeño Padfood – respondió James respirando hondo e intentando calmarse – Sí que lo es...

- Creo que es hora de marcharse – concluyó el animago dirigiéndose a la salida, mientras James y Remus se pusieron en pie y lo seguían.

**********************************************************************************************

La radio sonaba de lejos, en la cocina, mientras que Samantha, con un toque de varita, levantaba de los estantes las pequeñas figuritas y limpiaba el polvo del salón. Movía las caderas al son de la música, con el pelo recogido en una cola alta y yendo de aquí para allá, siguiendo con los labios la letra.

Sintió como dentro de ella Cosita se movía.

- ¿ A ti también te gusta bailar? – le preguntó sonriente, y como única respuesta volvió a sentir el movimiento del bebé. 

- Tomaré eso como un sí.

Estaba poniendo las figuritas (pequeñas hadas y elfos) en el estante cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

DING - DONG

No esperaba a nadie, y la casa estaba muy alejada de cualquier sitio poblado como para que vinieran a pedirle un poquito de aceite o algo de sal.

DING - DONG

Sonaba insistentemente, y aquello hizo que Samantha se pusiera de mal humor. Soltó las figuritas y escondió la varita en el bolsillo trasero del peto dirigiéndose a la entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio quién era no podía pronunciar palabra.

- Hola

- ¿Tú?

- Yo... – sonreía, y Samantha comprobó que se parecía demasiado a su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

**********************************************************************************************

Cuando Remus y Sirius llegaron a la entrada de la casa estaba ya atardeciendo. El cielo iba pasando de un anaranjado a un morado intenso ribeteado de rojo escarlata y el sol apenas se divisaba. El licántropo había notado como su amigo no había abierto la boca desde que salieron de Las Tres Escobas, y que las veces que había intentado entablar conversación Sirius le había respondido con un gruñido.

- Escúpelo – dijo Remus de repente, haciendo que Sirius voltease confuso.

- ¿Que escupa el qué?

- Admítelo ya, Sirius, aún estás enamorado de Sabrina – ante la mención del nombre el rostro del animago se endureció y girando sobre sus talones se dirigió hacia la casa para abrir la puerta sin responderle a su amigo.

Cuando entraron en la casa vieron que todo estaba en penumbra y que no había ni rastro de Samantha. Aquello hizo que Remus encendiera las luces y frunciera en ceño.

- ¿Sam? – preguntó en alto, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Miró a Sirius buscando su apoyo, pero éste lo observaba todo interrogante bajo su mirada azul.

- Tal vez esté arriba – argumentó, a lo que el licántropo asintió lentamente subiendo las escaleras.

Sirius se quedó allí abajo solo, admirando cada rincón del salón. Se fijó en una foto de Remus y Samantha en blanco y negro, donde ambos salían abrazados, ella recostada en su pecho y él acariciándole el cabello. Así parecía que Samantha tuviera los ojos oscuros y no verdes y aquello hizo que el estómago de Sirius sufriera una sacudida.

PUM

En la cocina había ruido, y se fijó que la puerta estaba cerrada pero por la rendija inferior se colaba un rayo de luz. Sonrió. Podría darle un susto a Samantha, ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los chicos en la casa. Fue de puntillas hasta la cocina, pensando en la cara que pondría y el grito histérico que daría.

Puso una mano firme en el pomo y la otra la apoyó en el marco de la puerta, contó hasta tres y entró.

- SAMANTHA¡¡¡

La chica estaba vueltas de espalda y Sirius comprobó como todos el plato que tenía entre las manos se iba al suelo. Ella se volvió enfurecida hacia el animago que quedó con la boca abierta cuando la vio. 

Tenía el pelo negro y largo como Samantha, la palidez de su rostro era las mimas que la de la chica, pero sus ojos rajados no eran verdes, sino negros, tan negros como dos pozos oscuros y en cuanto se fijó en ellos Sirius Black supo de quién se trataba.

- ¿Sa... Sabrina?

**********************************************************************************************

Bien¡¡¡ Terminé éste capítulo, ahora espero que muchos comprendáis por qué Sirius sentía tanta atracción hacia Samantha: Es que es la gemela de Sabrina, son hermanas gemelas¡¡¡¡ Bueno sé que el capítulo es cortito, pero no daba mucho de sí, lo siento de veras, y también siento haber tardado tanto en publicar. Dentro de poco más ¿vale? 

Besos¡¡¡¡


	7. Capítulo 7

Vale, ¡ante todo no vale matarme! Sé que me he tardado, pero resulta que el fic éste lo quería terminar el tres capítulo, y se me complicó tanto que voy a tenerlo que hacer más larguito. Me restrasé porque tuve que poner al día los demás y también mis estudios, y que una tiene vida propia, no es bueno estar todo el día pegada al ordenador. Jeje.

Respondo reviews:

* **REVIEWS CAPÍTULO 5:**

* ^nan^ : **Jajajajaja, vale lo admito, no había reunión, pero es que ni siquiera sé por qué lo puse. Espero que me disculpes niña. Besitos¡¡¡******

* magda: **No aún Harry no nació, pero aparecerá prontito creo... ****Chau¡¡******

* Moony Lover: **¿Ex registrada? ****El énfasis entre Samantha y Sirius tiene una explicación, espero que llegues a la conclusión en próximos capítulos, jeje. Besitos¡¡¡******

* Yussi: **No creo que pierda mi estilo, es bastante clarito creo.******

* Amanda Beicker: **A mi me encantan los tatuajes, pero las agujas... es como los vampiros y el ajo, no nos llevamos demasiado bien... ¿y tú? Besos¡¡******

* Merodeadora-Chii: **Pues muchas gracias por lo halagos ¿eh? En serio. En cuanto al consejo... simplemente imagínate tú en la situación, en cómo lo vivirías... te sale. Es magia ^_^. Por cierto, tus fics son geniales ya de por sí ¿eh?******

REVIEWS CAPÍTULO 6:

* Merodeadora-Chii: **Sirius enamorado es más loco que sin estarlo... es una ruina. Espeor que te siga gustando. Besos¡¡******

* ... : **Siento haber tardado tanto, fueron los malditos exámenes. Perdóname¡¡¡ Espero que no te decepcione. Gracias ^_^.**

* bellatrix_charmed: **Tu fic favorito con todo mi cariño. Disfruta¡¡¡******

* kmila: **Musa¡¡¡ Vale, tenías razón: imposible de acabar en tres capítulos. De momento seguiremos, a ver qué ocurre... Besitos¡¡¡ Te quiero mucho¡¡¡ Y ACTUALIZA¡¡¡******

* ^nan^ : **Jajajajaja LOCA¡¡¡¡ Tú lee y no te imagines cosas... anda¡¡¡******

* Moony Lover: **No es que se pelearan, pero digamos que ver aparecer así a tu gemela por sorpresa... ¿a quién no le shockea? Y después está Siri Pooh rondando por ahí... que casi le da un infarto. Perdona el retraso. Besos¡¡******

* poly-14: **Gracias niña pero que tampoco es para tanto. Por cierto, busqué tu fic con junto con alguien, pero no di con él, así que por eso no me lo leí. Espero que me digas dónde ésta. Besos¡¡¡******

**Pues el capítulo todo vuestro, mandad opiniones menos virus (que desinfecté el ordenador y casi me muero al ver el número de carpetas infectadas). Besos¡¡¡ Sed buenos¡¡¡¡**

************************** ********************************************************************

**_Capítulo 8: _****_Veneno_**

Las escaleras de madera crujían bajo sus pies, mientras miraba de un lado a otro del pasillo oscuro. No entendía el porqué de tanto silencio ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Anduvo hasta  observar que la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, y cuando la empujó un poco pudo ver a Samantha tumbada en ella. Y fue entonces cuando Remus suspiró tranquilo al fin. 

Leía un libro boca abajo y ladeaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, como si un ritmo marcara el paso de las hojas y su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Remus, y continuaba en la misma posición. El cabello negro le caía como una cascada azabache indefinible del rostro oculto, y los pies hacían un tap – tap gracioso al chocar con el colchón de la cama.

- Así que estabas aquí – Samantha volteó asustada, y sonrió cuando pudo ver el pelo castaño de Remus y sus ojos dorados bajo la penumbra de las velas. Cerró el libro de golpe y lo dejó a un lado, saltando de la cama para ir a besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Le gustó aquella sensación: pasar de una desesperación absoluta al máximo placer casi al instante. Mmm, no estaba nada mal... y ahora se deleitaba en mordisquear el cuello de Remus, que ya agarraba con fuerza la cintura.

- Te eché de menos – le susurró contra la piel, y él sonrió, sintiéndose más especial que nunca – Menos mal que tuve visita... por cierto ¿la vio Sirius?

Remus frunció el ceño, sin entender muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Ver? ¿A quién? – Samantha parpadeó varias veces, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como solo ella capaz de hacer, inspirando aquella sabiduría que poseía desde siempre, como el sello de aquella hermosa mirada verde.

- Pues a Sabrina, está abajo en la cocina no la...

PUM - PAM

Se escuchó un golpe y un grito que hicieron  a Remus salir del estupor.

- E... ese es Sirius – tartamudeó, sabiendo lo que vendría después de todo aquello. Aún lo recordaba en Hogwarts. Las peleas de Sabrina y Sirius eran tan escandalosas que ambos terminaban heridos en la enfermería por algún hechizo lanzado con más rabia de la común en ellos. Aún no se explicaban como pudieron ser novios tiempo atrás...

Escucharon la puerta de la entrada cerrarse con estrépito y al instante  pudieron divisar desde la ventana de la habitación  dos figuras en el jardín. Seguían forcejeando y discutiendo sin apenas parar a mirar alrededor. 

- Parece que no están muy contentos... –  Samantha se separó de Remus, y observó  que la chica sonreía con malicia mientras agarraba su varita, dirigiéndose a la ventana – Habrá que hacer algo...

- Samantha no creo que... – pero al ver la mirada de su chica comprendió que no podría evitarlo. Susurró unas palabras al vacío, y al poco tiempo Remus escuchaba como Sabrina le gritaba Sirius que todo era por su culpa, y él renegaba de haberla conocido.

- Ahora solucionarán las cosas – dijo satisfecha, dejando la varita en la mesita de noche para besar ardientemente a Remus, ahogando en su boca las palabras que luchaban por salir.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Tranquilo – le dijo bajando una de sus manos a la cintura del licántropo para quitarle el jersey – Se las arreglarán.

Remus se dejó llevar por unos minutos, pero después recordó que Sirius regresaría, y más enfadado que nunca.  La verdad es que solo el imaginarse la cara de su amigo al ver a Sabrina se le hacía cómica. Sus ojos azules dilatados, la cara desencajada... soltó una carcajada inconscientemente y Samantha lo miró ceñuda.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Que eres peligrosa... a veces me das miedo – amplió más su sonrisa antes de fundirse otra vez contra sus labios. Era droga, pura droga...

- Hoy no tienes escapatoria lobito. Estamos solos y Sirius no está aquí para salvarte – alzó las cejas, impresionado por la sensualidad que desprendía

- Pero regresará – Samantha negó con la cabeza, en gesto triunfante.

- No lo creo, y ahora disfruta – Remus iba a replicar pero ella levantó un dedo como amonestación – O te callas o te callo.

- Prefiero que me calles – sonrió y vio que ella también lo hacía. Fue así como anduvieron hasta la cama y allí continuaron callándose el uno al otro.

**********************************************************************************************

Estaba con la boca abierta, sin saber qué hacer o qué responder. Simplemente observaba, paralizado, como aquellos ojos oscuros y rajados estaban fijos en él, inquisidores al igual que años atrás en Hogwarts. ¿Desde cuando no la veía? ¿Cuatro, cinco años? Y no había pasado el tiempo por ella. Seguía conservando aquel aroma dulce, el cabello largo...

- De las peores de mis pesadillas tenías que salir tú, Sirius Black – ...Y la mala leche característica en ella. 

- El sentimiento es mutuo – respondió el animago, saliendo de su ensimismamiento mientras veía como al toque de la varita de Sabrina el suelo había quedado limpio de cristales. Vestía  una capa de viaje verde oscura, y con las manos en jarra y el ceño fruncido mantenía la varita levantada hacia Sirius, en manera amenazante.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – el animago sonrió con superioridad.

- Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo – cruzó los brazos, intentando no sonreír ante la mueca de disgusto que tenía Sabrina en su rostro ¿incluso enfadada le parecía atractiva? Su corazón palpitó aceleradamente ¿pensó que era atractiva?

-  Mi hermana está embarazada, y vine a cuidarla – Sirius bufó despectivamente.

- Me pregunto quién la cuidará de ti... – Sabrina entrecerró los ojos oscuros y tensó la boca, dejando los labios completamente pálidos.

- ¿Estás insinuando que soy mala compañía para MI gemela? – el animago parpadeó varias veces, y se puso un dedo bajo la barbilla, distraídamente ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que mechones negros le ocultaran medio rostro.

- No lo insinúo – hizo una pausa y agregó – Lo afirmo.

- ¡Sigues tan egocéntrico como en Hogwarts! – negaba con la cabeza, presa de la ira que sentía hacia Sirius ¿por qué le gustaba hacerla rabiar?

- ¡Y tú aún eres la niña mimada que conocí hace mucho tiempo¡  – repuso él, observando que aquellos ojos oscuros no eran del todo feos... casi bonitos podría decirse. La chica se dio la vuelta, y dando un bufido de indignación salió de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo. Sirius la siguió con la mirada, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o qué decir, y sintiendo que en realidad no deseaba que se fuese.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – le preguntó cuando salía ya por la puerta en dirección a la calle. La sujetó del brazo con violencia, haciéndola voltear. Notaba la respiración agitada de Sabrina, su aroma dulce, la sangre palpitar veloz por sus venas y aquellos labios que exhalaban aire, entreabiertos. Eran tan apetecibles, tan jugosos... pero... ¿qué le pasaba? ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?.

- Olvídame – le espetó ella, queriéndose zafar de Sirius sin conseguirlo. No le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca, ni sentir el aliento a pocos centímetros de su piel, haciendo que ésta se erizase... ni aquellos ojos azules que la observaban bajo un ceño fruncido ¿Por qué era tan guapo? ¡Por qué maldita sea!

Se zafó del brazo como pudo y salió al jardín, dónde Sirius volvió a cerrarle el paso. La noche estaba cayendo, y en el cielo despuntaban las primeras estrellas. Los farolillos de la casa dejaban el exterior en penumbra, y Sabrina podía perfilar perfectamente entre sombras la silueta del animago. Bufó una vez más, harta de todo ese embrollo que se había montado en un momento.

- ¡Quieres dejar de seguirme! – gritó desesperada. Lo esquivó una vez más pero volvió a aparecer con rapidez.

- Si te dejo ir hoy duermo en la calle – vio como la chica fruncía el ceño – Vivo aquí ¿sabes? No es que me importe lo que hagas – desvió la mirada – Pero tu hermana me mata si dejo que te marches de este modo.

- Bueno – concluyó, después de sonreír ampliamente con malicia – Si tu vida depende de ello está claro: Me marcho.

Anduvo por el camino de piedras que llevaba a la salida de la casa, pero justo cuando iba por la mitad Sirius la volvió a coger del brazo y la volteó, quedando a pocos centímetros uno del otro. En esos momentos se escuchaban dos respiraciones aceleradas, dos corazones bombeando adrenalina... y un "clic" extraño que no provenía de ninguno.

- ¡AHHHHHHH! – El agua procedente de los difusores del jardín los estaba mojando a ambos de pies a cabeza, y se movieran por donde se movieran acababan de nuevo empapados porque se abrían a cada paso. Sabrina se observó espantada, echando maldiciones sin siquiera abrir la boca hacia Sirius, que intentaba ocultar el rostro entre sus manos. Vio que temblaba de pies a cabeza, y por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá tuviese frío, aunque todo se disipó en el momento que el animago soltó una carcajada al aire.

- Mírate – le dijo, señalándola con un dedo mientras con la otra mano se tocaba la barriga – ¡Estás hecha una pena!

Sabrina lanzó un gritó de despecho al aire y golpeó con fuerza a Sirius, que no por ello paró de reír

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Sirius Black! – estalló la chica, con el pelo negro pegado al rostro y casi sin poder andar por las piedras resbaladizas. El animago no se movió del sitio, solo mantenía su mirada azul fija en la chica, con aquella sonrisa que sonaba como miles de cascabeles, y el pelo goteando y cubriendo su rostro. Sabrina desvió la vista, intentando por todo los medios posibles controlar la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo. Se sentía furiosa, ardiente de ira... pero por otra parte estaba blandita. De esas veces que te sientes débil ante todo y ante todos, y la maldita culpa era de aquellos ojos azules que tenía frente a ella.

- Bueno tranquilízate pequeña. La casa de tu hermana está ahí mismo – dijo, echando a andar hacia la entrada de la casa – Nos cambiamos y... y... ¿qué le pasa a la maldita puerta que no se abre?

Sabrina lo apartó de un manotazo y aporreó la puerta, sacudiendo insistentemente el pomo. Luego se volvió hacia Sirius, que observaba la escena cruzado de brazos a sus espaldas.

- Saca la varita y ábrela – más que una petición era una orden, pero aquello no hizo que Sirius se amedrentara, sino que se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

- No la llevo, utiliza la tuya – ella por única respuesta gritó desesperada, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

- Si te dije que sacaras la varita es porque no tengo la mía ¡idiota! – el animago metió sus manos en la túnica que llevaba empapada, donde aún goteaba el agua.

- Vamos a tu casa. – la mirada oscura de la chica hizo que la sangre se le helase en las venas.

- Ni lo sueñes – le espetó, antes de comenzar a gritar el nombre de Samantha sin conseguir resultado alguno. Miró a Sirius de reojo, observando que estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la casa. Tragó saliva con fuerza, intentando no imaginarse aquel cuerpo bajo la ducha porque... sacudió la cabeza, apartando pensamientos y diciéndose que hacía demasiado tiempo de todo aquello.

- Demasiado para dar marcha atrás – susurró sin darse cuenta de ello.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó el animago, levantando el rostro hacia la chica. Tenía la túnica pegada al cuerpo, y el cabello le caía húmedo por la espalda... estaba endiabladamente sexy como para seguir cuerdo y admirarla al mismo tiempo. Sabrina se acercó a él, dejando su dedo índice a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- Juro que si haces el menor destrozo en mi casa te haré el mejor Cruciatus que te hayan llegado a lanzar ¿entendiste? – Sirius se puso en pie, sin asentir o negar, sonriendo tan ampliamente como sus labios le consentían.

- Admite que tuve razón – dijo con altivez, pero ella cruzó los brazos y anduvo hasta la salida lo más dignamente que las piedras le permitían.

- O vienes o me voy sin ti – espetó y el animago se encogió de hombros, arrastrando los pies tras ella.

- Lo que diga la marquesa...

**********************************************************************************************

**Pues aquí me quedo. Besitos y dejad opiniones...**


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola! Sé que me retrasé muchísimo, pero resulta que estuve enferma y con eso de que no tengo internet se me hace imposible el publicar tan pronto. Lo siento muchísimo. Los reviews no los puedo responder porque sino me llevaría una hora o más, y la verdad es que la economía está muy mala para tanto cíber. Espero que me comprendáis.**

Ahora decir que éste capítulo es enteramente Sirius / Sabrina, que en el próximo volverá nuestro Remsie. Espero que os guste, sé que no es mucho pero de verdad que éstos días, entre los estudios y otras cosas no he estado muy inspirada. El texto no está corregido, si tiene algún fallo lo siento mucho. Y, ahora sí, leed y disfrutad todo lo que podáis.

                                                               Shashira 

**********************************************************************************************

**_Veneno:_****_ Capítulo 8_**

**__**

La casa de Sabrina irradiaba el mismo aura que envolvía a su dueña. Las estanterías no tenían ni una mota de polvo y los libros permanecían alineados y nuevos en la mayoría de los casos. El suelo de madera brillaba por el encerado y las ventanas estaban decoradas con flores blancas y rojas. El orden palpitaba en cada rincón, ni siquiera tenía esa cosa cuadrada que Samantha le había enseñado a utilizar y que a Sirius tanto le divertía ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Teledisión?. 

Miró a la chica, con su túnica mojada y el cabello negro goteándole en cascada por la espalda. Sus manos finas, sus labios, su voz... 

_¿Su voz? ¿Qué demonios de bonito tiene su voz? ¡Si lo único que ha hecho desde que la vi fue gritarme!_

Meneó la cabeza para apartar malos pensamientos. Mejor concentrarse en contar elfos domésticos, pensó Sirius inquieto, así no prestaba atención a la túnica pegada al cuerpo de Sabrina, ni tampoco a la carne que se imaginaba tibia bajo el agua ni... ni...respiró hondo y empezó con mucha fuerza de voluntad. 

_Un elfo doméstico, dos elfos domésticos, tres elfos domésticos..._

- Éste es el baño, puedes ducharte si quieres – los ojos oscuros de Sabrina evadían continuamente a los de Sirius, que vagaban por la casa a placer. 

- Gracias - respondió el animago, distraído. Sabrina se removió inquieta. Le incomodaba tener allí a un hombre, y más aún cuando se trataba de Black, el típico graciosillo que no para de sacarle defectos a las cosas, y encima mojado, con la mirada azul y su habitación tan cerca... el corazón se detuvo dentro de su pecho. Un momento, un momento ¿la habitación tan cerca?¿la mirada azul de Sirius? 

_Oh Dios, ¿ahora es Sirius y no Black? ¡Qué me está pasando! Tranquila Sabrina, tú ante todo conserva la cama... digo la calma.._

- Para ser tuya es una casa muy bonita – aceptó el animago, observando la única puerta de la casa que permanecía cerrada ¿la habitación de Sabrina? El pensar en ello lo puso nervioso, sumamente nervioso. Se giró por un momento a la chica, que ahora le miraba fijamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido y una sonrisa despuntándole en sus labios carnosos. Un cosquilleo conocido le recorrió el estómago ¿se había sentido atraído por ella una milésima de segundo?¿Cómo era posible si lo maltrataba?¿ahora le iba el sadomasoquismo?

- Las toallas están en el mueble. Te daré una camiseta y un pantalón mientras se secan tus ropas – abrió la puerta que Sirius creía prohibida y entres sombras pudo ver la forma de una cama que tenía un aspecto bastante apetecible. Sabrina siguió su mirada, y advirtiendo sus intenciones negó con energía, dejando que gotas de agua le salpicaran el rostro. Conservaba su aroma incluso mojada ¿cómo lo hacía?.

- Esto – dijo señalando la habitación a oscuras – Es terreno privado, y los de tu especie no tenéis permiso para entrar ¿entendido? – Sirius soltó una carcajada, dejando por un momento sus mechones caer libremente por el rostro. Sabrina ladeó la cabeza. Era sexy, había que admitirlo, pero había tenido su oportunidad y la había perdido.

- Es tarde – dijo en voz alta la chica.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, que te duches, quiero darme un baño yo también. –  y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando atrás más que un simple chico calado hasta los huesos.

**********************************************************************************************

Siempre se ha dicho que con las duchas los pensamientos se esclarecen, pero en el caso de Sirius Black las cosas suceden al contrario. Llevaba más de quince minutos bajo el agua caliente, con el cabello pegado al rostro y los ojos azules cerrados, intentando no imaginar nada de lo que después se sintiera avergonzado al ver a Sabrina. Evidentemente le resultó imposible.

Años. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que probó un beso de sus labios, el tacto de su carne o el roce de sus caricias, y sin embargo estaba tan latente su presencia en él que incluso lo asustaba. Había estado con más mujeres (era lógico, ¿quién dijo que existía _fidelidad_ en el diccionario Black?), probado otros labios y disfrutado con diferentes caricias... pero ninguna como ella. Y eso era algo difícil de admitir cuando estabas tan cerca y tan lejos de la persona.

Eran una mezcla explosiva, eran pura dinamita, pero una bomba de relojería que marchaba excelentemente con la extraña combinación. Se necesitaban como nunca se habían necesitado, se querían como no serían capaz de admitir, y sin embargo se gritaban e insultaban. Era amor. Era pasión. Y era veneno. Un dulce veneno que te atrapa para morir en él como lo puede hacer el más hermoso de los sueños. 

_Y duele aún, duele todavía más cuando sabes, y te niegas, que sigues queriéndola como el primer día que te dio la primera bofetada._

- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER CUÁNDO DEMONIOS PIENSAS SALIR DE AHÍ, BLACK!? – la voz de Sabrina se escuchó fuera, en el pequeño saloncito del piso - ¡ESPERO QUE NO ESTÉS HACIENDO NADA EXTRAÑO EN MI BAÑERA, PORQUE TE JURO QUE INCLUSO SIN VARITA SOY PELIGROSA!

- ¡Ya va, Marquesa! – gritó el también, frunciendo el ceño ante los malos pensamientos de Sabrina ¿qué se había creído que era? ¿Un fetichista?. 

Salió del baño con dificultad y cogió la primera toalla que encontró. No es que fuera muy grande, pero valdría para lo que quería, pues afuera le esperaban la camiseta y el pantalón que le había prometido Sabrina. Sacudió el cabello de un lado a otro, salpicando gotas en el espejo que no se molestó en limpiar, y con la mini toalla en la cintura salió.

**********************************************************************************************

Ante la visión de Sirius salir del baño a Sabrina le costó mucho, mucho (N/A: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho) esfuerzo y voluntad propia (impuesta también por su orgullo) el no mirar la carne húmeda, los brazos, las piernas, los hombros, la cintura y más abajo el...

- Bulto – dijo en voz alta, percatándose del torpe error después de haberlo cometido.

- ¿Bulto? – preguntó el animago, extrañado. Pero entendió a la perfección lo que la mente pecaminosa de Sabrina estaba pensando en esos instantes.

- El bulto de... del sofá, sí, el sofá – soltó el aire, aliviada, pero demasiado tarde, Black ya estaba alerta – Que... que el bulto ese enorme es... es...

- ¿Enorme? – preguntó Sirius, divertido.

- Sí. Digo no. – se toco el cabello negro, nerviosa – Tu ropa. Que es tu ropa.

- Ah, vale – dejó de sonreír, y cuando vio que el chico se acercó al sofá Sabrina cerró con un portazo la puerta del baño. 

Era demasiado. Demasiado para su salud. ¿Cómo podía pasearse así por SU casa? ¿Y por qué ella no se había escandalizado y reñido, sino que lo dejó estar así? Se desvistió sin apenas percibirlo. La verdad es que no recordaba a Sirius tan... ¿dotado? Aunque a decir verdad tampoco recordaba aquella sonrisa que se dibujó por breves segundos en su cara. Y era hermosa, tal vez la más bonita que había visto en su vida. 

Sus años en Hogwarts se la habían pasado entre gritos y besos, entre visitas a escondidas e insultos. La relación suya fue tan extraña y anormal que muchos ni se la creyeron. Pero era cierta. Lo curioso es que era cierta. Por años estuvieron enfadándose casi a diario y reconciliándose entre las sábanas de cualquier cama improvisada.  Pero un día se acabó, y todo se borró de su mente como se borran los recuerdos con el mejor _obliviate_ del universo. Y aún después de tantos años, aún después de creer olvidarlo, el nombre de Sirius Black estaba quemando su piel como el mayor de los tatuajes. Un tatuaje de veneno.

_Veneno..._

Estuvo un tiempo sentada en el wáter, con la mirada perdida en algún lado de los azulejos rosas de la pared. No podía reprimir el sentimiento de nostalgia que experimentaba su cuerpo cuando sus ojos negros se encontraban con los claros de Sirius. Muchas veces después de dejarlo lo había buscado entre suspiros al alba, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez. Y al abrir los ojos y no encontrarlo había sido tan fuerte la decepción que se juró no sentir igual por otro hombre. No más sufrimientos, ella no. 

_Yo no..._

Una flor, un aroma, una mezcla. Había tantas cosas que le recordaban a Sirius como estrellas pudiese tener el firmamento. Y todas eran él. Los caminos conducían a él. No se iba ni se olvidaba. Un eterno tatuaje.

_Un tatuaje de veneno._

**********************************************************************************************

Permanecía acurrucado entre las mantas que Sabrina le había acomodado en el sofá, con la mirada absorta en la puerta de madera que daba al baño. Aunque iba vestido y bien abrigado, no sabía porqué aquello no le quitaba el frío. El pantalón deportivo que llevaba le quedaba un poco corto, sin embargo el jersey verde le estaba holgado, a pesar de que Sirius era muy ancho de hombros. Suspiró apesadumbrado ¿por qué, entonces, seguía con aquellos escalofríos?

_Tin – Tin – Tin..._

Escuchaba el gotear de la ducha, y se la imaginaba en el baño, con el agua deslizándose como serpientes transparentes por su blanca y cremosa espalda, el pelo negro, largo y humedecido. Y se veía entrando en el baño, liándola entre besos y caricias, con el agua goteando mientras a tropezones llegaban a la cama de la habitación prohibida.

Se escuchó un clic y el pomo de la puerta se movió para que tras él saliera el regalo a los ojos de Sirius: Sabrina con un albornoz rosa chillón.

El animago frunció el ceño.

- Eres una hortera ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez? – la chica entrecerró sus ojos, fulminando con la mirada al chico. Los labios estaban blancos de lo apretados que permanecían.

- Sí, me dijeron que tenía mal gusto el día que conté en Hogwarts que éramos novios.

Ante la mención ambos evadieron sendas miradas y un silencio reinó por primera vez en la casa. No había querido decir eso, pero Sirius tenía la extraña habilidad de saber donde más le dolía. Y siempre atacaba, el muy idiota. Se sentó a su lado, agarrando una de las mantas y cubriéndose con ella las piernas. El animago permanecía en su sitio, observando algo que hizo que sus ojos azules se dilataran.

- No me lo puedo creer – se acercó con rapidez a una de las estanterías, donde una campana de cristal guardaba en su interior una bonita pareja de muñecos. 

Eran un chico y una chica con el uniforme Gryffindor  e iban cogidos de la mano. Ella tenía el pelo largo recogido en una cola alta y él por los hombros y de un azabache brillante. Sirius acercó su rostro a la hermosa campana, admirando más de cerca los dos personajes de su interior. Cuando el dedo índice rozó el frágil cristal una luz azul eléctrica apareció. El animago no parecía impresionado por la reacción de la campana y moviendo suavemente su dedo dibujó una S entrelazada con otra S. Y entonces sucedió. 

Del techo de la campana caía suavemente copos blancos que imitaban a la nieve, mientras que los muñecos del interior jugaban a lanzarse bolas hechas por sus propias manos. Una dulce melodía acompañaba la diversión de los niños, y después de un rato de batalla, el chico se acercó a la chica y le plantó un beso en la boca. La melodía entonces cesó, lo muñecos volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores, y una frase azul brillante apareció alrededor de la campana.

_Para que recuerdes nuestro primer beso en la nieve. Por siempre. Para siempre. Tu Merodeador favorito: Sirius._

El mundo no existía, la vida se le iba y Sirius no podía moverse del sitio donde estaba. En el reflejo del cristal podía ver a Sabrina, que estaba a su espalda con las manos metida en aquel albornoz rosa chillón que tan feo resultaba a los ojos del animago. Tan fría como podía ser el rocío del alba, con la mirada oscura y rajada de sus ojos y el rostro impasible, inerte.

- ¿Lo recuerdas aún? – preguntó el chico con melancolía - ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso en la nieve?

- No – se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, intentando controlar la respiración que la traicionaba. Mentía, claro que mentía. ¿Cómo podía Sirius pensar que lo había olvidado? 

Se había enfadado con Sirius porque estropeó su poción _Veritaserum_ haciéndola explotar, y la castigaron a limpiar todo los calderos de las mazmorras. Cuando hubo terminado estaba tan enfadada como los legendarios dragones de Hungría y persiguió a Sirius por todo los terrenos. 

Corrió tras él como nunca lo había hecho con una persona, y cuando paró, cansada y sin apenas poder respirar, con un dolor en el costado que le daba punzadas, comprendió que habían llegado demasiado lejos: Estaban en el interior del Bosque Prohibido. 

Había anochecido y el cielo comenzó a poblarse de copos de nieve. En el castillo ya estarían tomando la última cena antes de comenzar las vacaciones de navidad, y ellos estaba allí, intentando buscar un camino hacia el colegio sin encontrarlo, muertos de frío y con un hambre atroz. 

Sabrina entonces sollozó, y cuando Sirius intentó consolarla lo único que consiguió es que ella lo abofeteara, gritando que eso era su culpa, que siempre que se encontraban juntos se metían en problemas. Pero cuando quiso golpearlo otra vez, Sirius la acorraló contra un árbol, besándola con tanta fuerza y pasión que no pudo apartarlo ¿lo intentó acaso alguna vez? No lo recordaba, como tampoco en esos instantes importaban el frío a su alrededor, el hambre o la nieve.

- Idiota – le dijo Sabrina entonces y él sonrió, acariciándole el rostro.

- Histérica – y se volvieron a besar una y otra vez, hasta que poco tiempo después los profesores lo encontraron.

Como un reloj que pasaba las horas a capricho, así regresó Sabrina al presente, con Sirius frente a ella, de pie y con aquellos pantalones que le quedaban tan cortos. Sus ojos azules se reflejaban en los suyos oscuros, y no pudo reprimir el dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Estaba hermosa, con el albornoz de color llamativo y el cabello negro húmedo sobre la tela, sentada en el sofá con las mantas alrededor. Estaba guapa y lo seguiría siendo, aunque no durmiera con él, aunque gritara en brazos de otro y guardara un regalo que le hizo hace años y que ni siquiera recordaba su significado. Y entonces comprendió que le dolía, que el pecho se le oprimía y que era cierto lo que a Sirius le parecía absurdo: Todavía la amaba.

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que dejar que sus sentimientos salieran y que Sabrina lo supiera ¿pero cómo era capaz de tener tanta cara? Él que siempre se burlaba de ella, que la insultaba.

_Habla, habla Black, ¡maldita sea!_

- Me voy a la cama, estoy cansada – llegó tarde, como tarde se había dado cuenta de que la había perdido, porque aún era un niño. Sabrina se estaba levantando, se dirigía a su habitación y él no se movía, sino que permanecía en pie, quieto y callado.

- Hasta mañana, Histérica – lo dijo en honor a los recuerdos, y Sabrina lo supo al instante, cuando se encontraba ya en el umbral de su habitación y dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que corría por su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en Sirius Black. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, antes de que siquiera se diese cuenta, dijo algo que ni él ni la propia Sabrina esperaba. Algo que ambos sabían el significado que tenía.

- Buenas noche, idiota.

Clic - Clac

Todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar como en un puzzle infantil, y Sirius comprendió. No era que no recordara aquel beso, ni tampoco lo que vino después, era simplemente que aparentaba no saberlo. Era Sabrina la persona más orgullosa que conocía y sabía que no estaría dispuesta a admitir algo que la desubicase por completo ¿cómo había sido capaz de pasarlo por alto?

**********************************************************************************************

Se apoyó sobre la puerta, con la respiración agitada y sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Se había delatado a sí misma, se había descubierto ante él ante Sirius Black, y sin embargo él ni siquiera se había movido de su sitio cuando ella se había marchado a dormir.

Echó a andar hacia la cama, dispuesta a dejar que el sueño se llevara la desilusión que experimentaba, pero cuando ya todo se cerraba algo se abrió, y fue la puerta de la habitación. Allí estaba Sirius, con la melena azabache húmeda y aquellos ojos azules tan fijos en ella que casi la paralizaron. En menos de un segundo el animago cerró la puerta tras él, acortando la distancia entre ella y él ¿pero qué se creía?. Sabrina dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él, pero Sirius volvió a avanzar como un felino admirando a su presa. Estaba ya decidida a dar otro paso más cuando vio como una mano fuerte la sujetó por el nudo del albornoz y la atrajo hacia unos labios húmedos y carnosos.

No podía creer que continuara sintiendo lo mismo por ella después de tanto tiempo, de tantas mujeres y tantos amaneceres sin Sabrina. Sin su aroma y su respiración junto a la suya. No había pasado el tiempo, se había paralizado en los años de su juventud, de sus gritos y sus maldiciones curadas en la enfermería.

Ni siquiera se explicaba como había llegado allí, como le había aceptado el beso que le había dado sin explicación, con tanta desesperación como si su vida dependiera de ello. Reconoció su cintura bajo la tela del albornoz, sur piernas suaves y largas y aquellos labios de fresa. Y sus ojos. Ojos rajados y oscuros como el agujero negro por el que él mismo se lanzaría si con ello consiguiera tenerla. Ojos que eran hermoso los mirase como los mirase. Porque era ella. Simplemente era ella.

- Te quiero – lo susurró contra su boca, entrelazando sus lenguas y quitándose la ropa. Y le gustó el sonido de aquella palabra, como también le gustaba el tacto de aquellas manos contra su piel, con deseo de quitarle el jersey, mezcla entre la pasión y la lujuria. Porque hasta los cuerpo estorbaban cuando de amarse se trataba.

- Te quiero – dijo él por última vez, antes de tumbarse en la cama y dejar que el tiempo pasara entre las sábanas de seda de aquella habitación prohibida.

**********************************************************************************************

Pues aquí se queda, sino me equivoco le quedan dos capítulos, así que solo espero tenerlo pronto. Me da penita terminar con esta historia, pero bueno, me quedan otros fics al menos ¿no?. 

En fin, siento la tardanza.

¡Dejad Opiniones!

¡Besos!


End file.
